


infinite x male reader

by bleedblackblood (deadbeatfreak99)



Series: kpop x male reader [10]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Kitchen Sex, M/M, Smut, Top Male Reader - Freeform, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbeatfreak99/pseuds/bleedblackblood
Summary: a collection of 'infinite with a male reader' oneshots from my tumblr boyfrvmthemoon
Relationships: Lee Sungjong/Reader
Series: kpop x male reader [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010256
Kudos: 4





	infinite x male reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: just saw that you right for groups as old as 1st Gen and my heart has been craving something for infinite's Sungjong for a very long time now, so if you write for them could you please write a smut for bottom Sungjong with a super rough reader maybe????love your writing.
> 
> Note: thanks! really though, i'm not good at this kind of stuff (i'm not sure if this is even rough at all honestly) but i tried and i hope it's decent enough haha thank you for requesting

Perhaps it was overly chaotic, messy, drenched in insatiable hunger that neither of them ever seemed to be capable of controlling, but Sungjong loved it; he craved it. When [Y/N] would grab him by his waist and push him against the wall, he'd cry out in nothing but sheer excitement and pleasure. When he'd be spun around in the shower and have his chest to the wet tiles, palms slipping as they'd try to find anything to grip onto, and [Y/N]'s fingers would dip into his supple flesh whilst his cock filled the idol's quivering hole, Sungjong would mewl. 

He couldn't help it, Sungjong just loved being roughly handled, touched by strong hands that would do nothing to hurt him, but would rather press into his skin and rub, caress him and mutedly convey the same words of admiration that would slip from [Y/N]'s mouth once they were done.

It was something that grew gradually between them, Sungjong having given certain responses that hinted at what he liked in bed, and [Y/N] being more than willing to comply.

The hall was dark, their feet stumbled along it as their limbs were entangled, open-mouthed kisses producing the sloppy sounds that surrounded them. It was just the two of them, nobody else, in a war of dominance that they always fought even if Sungjong always surrendered, purely because the latter found pleasure in drawing out the battle and encouraging [Y/N]'s tongue to ravage his mouth and his teeth to mar his neck with bruises.

Sungjong hadn't realised he was biting his bottom lip raw to keep his sounds in until he was forced into letting out a drawn out cry akin to a high-pitched moan, [Y/N] having tugged open his button-up shirt and suckled on his right nipple, pulling at it with his front teeth.

"We're alone," [Y/N] murmured over Sungjong's laboured breathing, "You like to be loud, don't you?" He lapped his tongue around the reddening bud, large hands holding down the chest of the idol whose spine was arching off the wall, "Moan for me."

"I － The －Neighbours!"

His words rose an octave as his chest was kneaded and licked, grazed by teeth and tickled by hot breath that seared his damp flesh, whilst [Y/N] trailed his right hand along his side, following the curve of the singer's waist before settling in the dip of his lower back.

"I can't imagine anyone disliking the sounds you make," [Y/N] hummed nonchalantly, fingers working their way beneath the waistband of his partner's jeans and briefs, to burrow between the crevice of his ass cheeks, "You should put on a show, don't you think?"

Sungjong released an unrestrained groan, the crown of his head knocking against the wall as he threw it back.

[Y/N]'s index finger went lower, coming into contact with Sungjong's hole that instantly twitched, his hips bucking against the former's thigh.

"Well?"

The idol hastily nodded, mouth parted and glimmering, "Y-Yeah."

[Y/N] pressed harder at his hole, tauntingly, not quite entering but enough to make Sungjong huff in desperation.

"Yeah what?" The male prompted, enjoying the feverish flush to his boyfriend's skin that shone, decorated with forming beads of sweat, "What are you going to do, baby?"

"I'm gonna －" Sungjong tried to steady his breathing, swallowing to somehow better his drying throat, "a show. I'm － I'll put on a show."

"That's it, pretty boy," [Y/N] hoisted up the other by his hips and set him against his own as he took those few steps into the kitchen and stopped at the table's end, "You'll sing for me, won't you?"

Fortunately enough for the situation, the table was clear if not for two glasses, but [Y/N] payed them no mind and let Sungjong topple backwards onto the cool surface. The glasses were just some inches off to the upper-side of Sungjong's head, and upon seeing this, an idea formulated in [Y/N]'s head.

He leaned over Sungjong, the latter suddenly silencing his breaths as much as he could whilst looking up at the former with doe eyes, and as [Y/N]'s lips brushed at the shell of his ear, he whispered, "Drop one of those glasses and we won't have a round two tonight."

Sungjong gave a whine that verged on the tone of a petulant child, something that made [Y/N] chuckle in amusement, but Sungjong nodded in agreement nonetheless. [Y/N] proceeded to spread open the singer's shirt, leaving it to gather at his sides, exposing his rapidly rising chest adorned by marks and blotches of red.

"You look cute like this," [Y/N] casually commented, a lazy hand grazing over the man's taut abdomen, "Your face is pink, too." He took hold of Sungjong's jaw when he said that, fingers mildly pressing into his cheeks, and in a moment of confidence, the latter stretched out his tongue to lick at the side of one of his partner's fingers.

[Y/N] tilted his head, smiling.

"What are you doing?" He asked, a brewing laughter beneath the words.

Sungjong reciprocated the smile, looking almost mischievous as it took on the semblance of a smirk.

"Speeding up the process," Sungjong eventually said, and [Y/N] grunted, proceeding to put two of his fingers in the former's awaiting mouth.

"Get to work then."

Sungjong hummed, lips enclosing around the digits that settled upon his wriggling tongue, whilst [Y/N] busied himself with liberating the singer's lower-half of his pants and briefs, proceeding to unzip and set free his own twitching cock. They were both evidently eager, Sungjong's sucking growing more intense as he saw his boyfriend standing between his thighs that drooped over the table's edge, his own dick in hand.

Sungjong let out a whine, indicating he didn't want to wait anymore.

"You ready?" [Y/N] rhetorically asked, knowing very well what Sungjong's answer would be should he vocalise it, "Good thing I have a front row ticket to my favourite show, huh?"

The brunet nodded as the fingers left his mouth, leaving his lips shining and cherry-coloured, and then did his best to follow them on their voyage to between his legs. It wasn't long before they were pumping into him at a steady pace, and even less so before [Y/N] gave him the real deal, both because the former knew he was impatient and liked the mild burn, and because Sungjong was whining his name, pleading for him to fuck him right then.

The table would occassionally creak or scrape against the floor tiles at the force of [Y/N]'s thrusts, and Sungjong was nothing if not slack-jawed and euphoric, an image of pleasure as cries and whimpers would leave him at a rapid rate, hands grabbing at any part of [Y/N] that was steady enough.

"Shout － louder, baby," [Y/N] slid his hand between Sungjong's head and the tabletop, in the attempt of softening the minimal knocks he was giving himself as he'd sometimes lose control, "They need to know － what they're missing."

That was all Sungjong needed for him to utterly let loose, any sound he wanted to make toppling out of him at a volume that would leave his throat sore the next day.

When the time came, Sungjong jolted and quivered as he spilled over himself, [Y/N] following soon after, both panting in the abrupt silence of the room.

Through his daze and against the laxness of his muscles, Sungjong turned his head to the right. A weary but happy chuckle left him at the sight of two glasses still standing perilously close to the table's edge.


End file.
